Una abuela sexy
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Próxima a los 50 años, con dos hijos y una nieta... Milk se consideraba que no era tan atractiva para su esposo al pasar de los años pero... Gokú le hacía entender todo lo contrario Breve Lemon Gokú x Milk


Si entró decidida a ese lugar, a los dos minutos Patricia ya estaba más desinflada que una pelota de playa al atardecer. Cuanto más miraba, más se desanimaba.

Milk miraba uno que otro buen conjunto de lencería pero ese temor desde hace algunos días, quizás desde que el Universo 7 fue salvado y los guerreros que lo representaron tuvieron una gran actuación o quizás desde que Gokú conoció y forjó su amistad con Broly por alguna extraña razón se consideraba una anciana por no decir nada atractiva para el saiyajin.

-Ehmm... ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señora?- Preguntó la mujer encargada de la caja

La pelinegra soltó el precioso negligé que tenía en las manos; y quien le hablaba era una joven y guapa dependienta, que llevaba una minifalda de infarto y un escote que debería ser ilegal, ya saben, una mujer loli pero no se preocupen, es legal. Y para rematar, una breve observación de arriba a abajo le permite confirmar que es alta, delgada, de piernas largas, realmente linda a pesar de su nulo pecho.

Una extraña sensación de decepción y pena enbargaban en su interior, como siempre tan poca cosa…

La hija de Ox Satán se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero quizás la dependienta había visto de todo, y no parecía darle importancia al escrutinio de Milk; quien miraba fascinada el resto del look de la vendedora: pelo corto con un mechón rosa, lápiz de labios rojo intenso, varios aros en cada oreja, gafas en colores flúor y un collar de piel con un pequeño aro.

-Yo... Gracias, sólo estaba mirando- Aciertó a contestar la azabache, recogiendo la prenda y tratando de colocarla en la estantería.

La dependienta notó su nerviosismo, y tocándole el hombro con amabilidad, le hizo una indicación.

-Mira, ven conmigo. Tenemos piezas que te encantarán...

La mujer mayor se sonrojó aún más, ¿Esa vendedora le quería enjaretar cualquier cosa, sólo por sacar su comisión?

-Es que... Como que no me queda nada de lo que hay aquí...- Quisp sonar segura y decidida, y lo que realmente salió de su boca para su desgracia fue un hilo de voz.

La vendedora sonrió sin malicia, y explicó lo mejor posible a su clienta.

-En la sección a la que nos dirigimos -Comenzó a pastorearla hacia otro rincón de la discreta tienda -Tenemos prendas de tallas especiales.

La curiosidad mataba a la mujer mayor

-O sea, ¿Tallas porno?

-¿Perdón? -La dependienta se descolocó.

-Sí, tallas porno, X-X-X o más, jeje... –Rió nerviosa.

Chasqueando la lengua, la dependienta, que según la placa que lleva en la camiseta se llama Yuzu; reprimió ligeramente a Milk sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Amiga, no deberías tirarte piedras. No es por hacer la venta, que desde luego me interesa, pero realmente eres muy linda. Y no es bueno que hagas burla de tu cuerpo o de tu edad; estoy segura de que tienes a tu novio o esposo loquito por tus curvas.

-P-pues... -¡Maldición, otra vez el maldito sonrojo! Aunque recordar cómo Gokú le hacía el amor, la intensidad con que la acaricia, lo profundo de su invasión; la hacía adquirir confianza en sí misma.

Pero realmente nunca le ha dicho que sea hermosa, o que "Esté buena", como sus amigas le han contado que les dicen sus novios o esposos (Caso Bulma con Vegeta o 18 con Krilin). Eso la tenía insegura y nerviosa. Por eso, después de pensarlo durante semanas, se atrevió a entrar en aquella sex-shop que recién habían abierto en la ciudad.

Y maldita la hora en que lo hizo, se dijo amargamente. Cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más avergonzada; y no ayudaba en nada que a donde mire vea objetos de fornicio: Bolas chinas, vibradores, arneses, lencería, libros eróticos... Hasta por alguna extraña razón porno de un tal pelón de Brazzers.

Le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que no sólo los vendedores, sino los clientes, se movían por el lugar. Y que esos clientes no tuvieran un siniestro aspecto de pervertidos. Parecían gente normal, su mayoría parejas hetero y gay, que compraban lo que necesitaban como si estuvieran en el supermercado haciendo la despensa.

Yuzu sacó de sus pensamientos a Milk, señalando un rack lleno de bella lencería en tallas grandes. Como ve que la azabache no se decidía a tocar siquiera la ropa, decidió tomar la iniciativa sacando un bonito juego de negligé con tanga, ambos en un dulce y femenino color melocotón.

-Mira este conjunto, estoy segura de que te quedará muy bien -Dijo Yuzu al mismo tiempo que le extendía la percha con las prendas- Son apenas unos trozos de tela diminutos, rematados con coquetos lazos, pliegues y fruncidos; puestos en los sitios adecuados para realzar las curvas generosas de las mujeres como usted.

-…

-Vamos querida, pruébate el négligée, sin compromiso -Yuzu de cualquier manera sabía que haría la venta, lo vio claramente en el brillo de los ojos ébanos de su clienta.

Ante el espejo del probador, Milk disfrutaba de la vista. El négligée era casi transparente, se le veían sus pechos, sus curvas, pero al mismo tiempo la fina muselina cubre delicadamente su piel. Estaba decidido.

Salió del probador con el propósito de adquirir el conjunto. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Yuzu esperó pacientemente en la caja. Ambas sonrieron, y mientras le cobraba, Yuzu metió en la discreta bolsa de papel un par de sobres impresos con el logo de la tienda.

-Son preservativos de sabores, te encantarán...

-¿De sabores? Ni siquiera sabía que existiesen.

-¡Claro que existen! -Le contestó Yuzu amablemente.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, y trae a tu chico. Estaré encantada de atenderlos a los dos. -Se despidió Yuzu, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

Milk le devolvió una torpe y abochornada sonrisa, y salió a toda prisa del local; como si hubiera robado algo. Pero dentro de la tienda, nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia, y fuera de ella, tampoco. La ciudad siguía viviendo a su ritmo, a nadie parecía escandalizarle ver a una mujer de unos supuestos 40 años salir de una sex-shop.

Aferrando con fuerza la bolsa de papel negra, Patty abordó el taxi volador, se dirigió en la terminal en la ruta que llevaba a las montañas Paotzu y en pocos minutos llegó al viejo hogar que compartía con su amado guerrero desde aquel torneo donde encararon a Piccolo cuando éste era un ente maligno en busca de venganza por la muerte de Piccolo Daimaku.

Tal como lo pensaba, lo veía entrenar arduamente con Goten y con Pan, tanto el joven como la pequeña nieta entablaban una que otra buena conexión de golpes hacia el saiyajin de pelos parados que los detenía con facilidad y sin dudarlo le encestaba uno que otro golpe pero ninguno de los contrincantes ni siquiera la dulce y pequeña Pan no se doblegaban ante nada, después de todo ambos querían ser muy fuertes y quizás estar al tope de su nivel; en el caso de Goten quería volver a los viejos tiempos rivalizando con Trunks y de la pequeña Pan pues quería ser fuerte como su abuelito hasta incluso superar a su padre y a su abuelo án.

Después de aquello Gokú felicitó a su hijo menor y a su nieta por su esfuerzo y dedicación como siempre les daba ánimos como una buena suerte a los dos jóvenes, sobre todo a su nieta deseándole buena suerte aparte de que la hizo sonrojar debido a algo relacionado con Trunks.

Cuando se fueron, el saiyajin aprovechó para quitarse su camisa negra, ese cuerpo voluble, fuerte, macizo, musculoso, forjado en sus batallas y entrenamientos… El guerrero de pelos parados no perdía el toque aparte de que seguía como siempre tan fuerte y lleno de vida, llegando y superando los 50 pero Milk… Su amado guerrero tenía lo suyo pero ella comparada hasta con su yerna Videl era como carne desechada, como si se rieran de ella.

Pero en realidad Gokú como cualquier hombre o mujer, incluso Bulma y 18 no eran de esa clase de personas, quizás se tenían una rivalidad pero eran grandes amigas del alma y todo por las batallas de sus esposos.

Gokú miraba el azulado cielo pensando en algún día visitar a Broly o posiblemente un nuevo desafío o posible villano a vencer,mientras no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su esposa, lo que hizo que la pelinegra se le prendiera el bombillo.

En menos de nada se fue como Flash, entró al baño y se metió de lleno en la ducha. Ahí mismo se dio un baño rápido, y tras aplicarse una dulce loción de almendras, se puso el conjunto. Como no quería caminar por su hogar en semejante facha, se puso encima el albornoz de baño. Pero hoy se sentía poseída por el descaro, y apenas se puso el albornoz para volvérselo a quitar.

Era una cálida tarde de verano, posiblemente media ciudad había salido de vacaciones, Gokú una vez entrenaría concentrado, pero de repente se detuvo. De pronto sentía una especie de presencia parecida

-¿A dónde dijo Milk que se iría?- se preguntó. Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir ejercitándose, pero ya no se concentraba. Por alguna extraña razón recordaba el hermoso cabello de su esposa, esparcido sobre la almohada; y ese cuerpo que se mandaba, ese detalle que sólo él podía ver en las noches, lo estaba poniendo como plancha.

Cambió de postura, decidió volver a colocarse su famosas camisetas negras y rojas de viejos tiempos, intentando que la incipiente erección no le molestara tanto. Ella le dijo que volvería en la noche, y apenas eran las seis. Sería una espera más dolorosa, porque un día sin que Milk le hiciera buena comida era más peor que la muerte.

De repente, escuchó un ligero carraspeo, y giró el cuello. La impresión lo hace quedar con cara de haberse topado con algo terrible como las inyecciones solo que… Milk, su esposa, estaba ahí. Vestida -¿O casi desvestida? con un chisme de esos que sólo las mujeres saben cómo se llaman… Como sea, su mujer estaba hermosa, era como si la hubiera conocido de nuevo cuando eran niños.

-Milk… Estás...

-¿Fea? ¿Gorda? ¿Ridícula?

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso, Milk?- Alzó una ceja mientras se tornaba preocupado, no dudó en acercarse a su amada para alzarla, era como si tuviera a una diosa griega entre sus fuertes brazos

-No, Milk. Estás buenísima- Le complacía verla sonrojarse- Y eres muy sexy

-¡Gokú!- respondió la azabache, ahogando un gemido. Nunca había usado un lenguaje tan soez con ella… Ok, no lo era pero nunca había escuchado eso de la boca de su esposo

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Pregúntale a mi amiguito- Señaló a su potente erección que sufría bajo la prisión de los pantalones narnajas.

El saiyajin se fue a llevarse a su amada hacia su cuarto matrimonial y dieron comienzo a su faena sobre las sábanas de su cama, en un arranque de atrevimiento, la azabache se inclinó delante suyo, es decir, Gokú estaba sentado sobre la cama con los pantalones abajo y después de liberar el duro trozo de carne de su esposo, rasgó el preservativo que llevaba en la mano.

El guerrero de pelos parados sabía lo que su amada iba a hacer, y toda la sangre se le concentrba en el sitio preciso. Pero lo del preservativo no le cuadraba, a menos de que... no, imposible. Nunca lo ha hecho sin que se lo pida, y ahora ella había tomado la iniciativa luego de mucho tiempo. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Milk... ¿Qué haces, cariño..?

La mujer le respondió con un tierno, pero inseguro, lengüetazo; que lo recorría de la base a la punta y lo envolvía en llamas. El preservativo sabía bien, a melocotón. Para Gokú, la visión de su mujer adorándolo así, de rodillas, poniendo atención al detalle, y regalándole una espléndida visión de sus pechos redondos y plenos; era demasiado. Comenzaba a moverse instintivamente. La tomó del pelo sin cejar en el ritmo, disfrutando de las caricias de esa lengua tan suave. De repente, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Gokú? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó desconcertada pero la respuesta fueron unos que la miraban con posesiva pasión.

-No... -Jadeó- De hecho, lo estás haciendo muy bien... Si casi me corro...

-¿Y entonces por qué me has hecho parar?

-Porque prefiero -Le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Devorarte la boca mientras empujo duro en tu interior.

¡Por el amor de Kamisama! Si antes no estaba muy caliente, con esas palabras el tanga se le haría cenizas si no se lo quitaba ya. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, mientras la condujo a su grande y suave cama, el saiyajin no dudó en desatarle los lacitos del tanga, que queda tirado en el suelo, a medio camino de la cama.

Ni se molestó en quitarle el negligé, sin dejar de besarla desató el lazo del escote y observó complacido cómo la tela se detuvo justo en los pezones, ahora duros como pequeñas piedras. Los acariciaba un poco con la lengua e iba recorriendo su cuerpo hacia el sur, hacia ese húmedo tesoro que le pertenecía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-¡Gokú!- Milk se revolvía por el inmenso placer que le producía tener la boca de su esposo entre las piernas. Él la acariciaba sin descanso, tocando sus pechos con las manos. Sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que la había reducido a una temblorosa masa que jadeaba sin control. Mientras ella se recuperaba, se desvistió a toda prisa; la besó, y corrigió su posición, abriéndose paso entre los sedosos muslos de su amada.

-Eres mía, ¿Lo sabes?- Dice simplemente, y con tierna pasión comenzó a introducirse en ella.

Cada embestida era acompañada de un dulce jadeo, mezclado con sinceras palabras de amor. El saiyajin no se cansaba de alabarla, de decirle lo hermosa que era y de cuánto la amaba. Cuando se acercó el punto de no retorno, aceleró el ritmo de sus envites, aprisionando el tembloroso cuerpo de Milk, hasta que sientió que su alma y todo su amor se derraman en ella.

-¡Te amo, Milk...!- Y a sus gritos de hombre apasionado se unían los graznidos de los estorninos, que salían en bandada del bosque, a sus refugios en las montañas cercanas. Ella también gritaba, ya no le importaba que la escucharan los pocos vecinos que aún no habían salido de vacaciones. Con su amado Gokú, sus caricias, y su sonrisa, la pelinegra se sentía amada y protegida.

Relajado, feliz y agotado, Gokú acaricia las redondeces de su chica, poniendo especial cariño en las nalgas y en las caderas. Le encantaban y se lo decía.

-Nunca podría fijarme en otra, amor... Eres perfecta tal cual.

-¿No crees que debería...? –Dulcemente unos dedos callaron sus labios

-¿Qué dices? ¡Eres preciosa! He conocido muchas mujeres como Bulma y Lunch, pero desde que te conocí, eres la única a la que he adorado.

-¿De verdad, Gokú?

El guerrero asintió con ternura y comenzó otra ronda de caricias dulces e íntimas, antes de alabarla de nuevo.

-Tan linda, tan rica, tan frondosa, tan mía... Te veo y me dan ganas de comerte otra vez como un rico pastel

Y la besó con intensa pasión, para dejarle muy, pero que muy claro, que no mentía pero pasaron segundos cuando encontró una caja de dulces, Milk trataba de evitarlo pero ya era muy tarde porque el idiota de su marido se había comido todos los condones creyendo que eran dulces. Pero no importaba, después de todo su Gokú era Gokú y nada se podía hacer, nunca dejaba de amarlo.


End file.
